First day
by Niacin
Summary: Tonks first day at Hogwarts


Houses Competition year 5

House: Hufflepuff

Class: Potions

Category: Standard

Prompt: First day at a Wizarding school, speech("How is it possible that someone as intelligent as you can be so unfathomably dense?"), object(prefect badge)

Word count: 1901

First day

"Nymphadora," her mother said. "I hope you will have a good year. Try your best and make us proud, okay?"

Tonks was standing with her arms crossed. "Tonks, mom, Tonks."

"Nymphadora," her mother admonishes with a soft smile. "You have very beautiful name and you should be proud of it." Tonks looked miffed, but forgot about it as she was pulled into a tight hug.

Her dad gave her a hug as he said: "Have fun, Nymphadora and don't forget to write."

Her parents waved as she got onto the train. She then knocked onto a compartment. "Hi I am Tonks, can I sit with you?" Inside were a small redheaded boy and a much older looking boy and girl. The older looking boy groans. "Don't be mean, Felix Rosier," the girl chides. "You are a prefect, after all. Of course you can sit here, sweetie."

The tinier boy seemed to have barely noticed her coming in as he was looking impressed at Felix Rosier. "You've been to a dragon reserve this summer?"

"There were two peruvian vipertooths," he boasted. "They are the smallest type of dragons there are, but make no mistake they have a sweet tooth for human flesh and they are also the fastest dragons still alive." The little boy nodded as if he had known all Felix had told. "I saw it devour a goat in one bite. Later I am going to work as a dragon keeper, specialised in them." As Felix was talking he kept

"What more? What more?" The other boy asked. "Where there other dragons?"

Felix looked amused. "There was one Norwegian Ridgeback, a few Common Welsh Greens, two Swedish Short-snouts and one Hungarian Horntail."

The boy then started to question Felix thoroughly. "Was it a female Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"No a male," Felix looked darkly, "They are much more aggressive and dangerous than the females did you know they had poisonous fangs." The boy looked a bit confused, but then shrugged and continued asking questions. "Where was the reserve?" "Rezina, Moldava." "What did the dragons eat?" What Tonks got from his answer was mostly big animals, often dangerous as well, of course also witches and wizards. "Did you see them breath fire?" Loads, he was lucky he was not burnt alive." "What kind of spells did the wizards who worked there use?" Literally everything. Tonks sighed as Felix started boasting about how well he did in all his classes and of course about being made prefect(what an honour!) and that he was going to work in a dragon reserve one day. Tonks caught the eyes of the other girl who rolled her eyes at the boys as she sighed as well. They both chuckled. Felix seemed very capable of making a mountain troll out of a pixie. Felix was obviously enjoying the visible admiration of the smaller boy. Then an older boy, red-headed as well, opened the door.

"Charlie, come on, why are you sitting with these Slytherins?" The boy said impatiently.

Charlie did not know if he wanted to look affronted or not. "Bill, he went to a dragon reserve. He is cool."

Bill looked a bit unsure. "Charlie, I am not sure if.."

Felix looks with disgust at the redheads. "You are a Weasley? Get out blood traitor."

"Felix!" The girl says looking shocked. "Be nice to the first year, what if he gets sorted in our house?"

Bill looks angrily at them. "Like my brother would ever end up in stupid Slytherin."

"I would watch myself, Bill, if I were you," Felix threatens. "Celine Nott and I are prefects after all."

"Is that a threat," Bill says looking annoyed.

Charlie then seems to have reached a decision. "How is it possible that someone as intelligent as you can be so unfathomably dense?" He bites out towards Felix. "Common Welsch Greens eat sheep and cows, not hippogrifs and are barely dangerous. And females from Norwegian Ridegbacks are more aggressive than the males, idiot."

Felix looks furious, but Celine tugs his robes. "Let's go, I want some _worthy_ company."

"I quite agree," Felix says as he still glares at the Weasley's. Felix looked like he'd much rather stay and fight with Bill, but to Celine's obvious relief he followed her.

"I can't believe they made that prat a prefect. At the end of last year he hexed Sally.' Bill said.

Charlie looks at him quenstioningly. "The seeker?"

Bill gives Charlie a dark look. "Yeah, flat-out told her that he hexed her because she was a muggleborn and they should not mix with pureblood.. or well something akin to pureblood."

Charlie seems to be thinking. "Didn't you like her?"

Bill's cheeks colour red, but Charlie does not seem to have noticed it. "That's not the point-" His tone then changes. "Anyway, you showed that prat!" Bill gives Charlie a high five. "Just come and sit with my friends," He adds as they leave Tonks alone in her compartment. Tonks scrunches up her face, she does not mind being alone, she just wished she could turn her face into a pig's one! That would be wicked if she could do that during the welcoming feast or during the sorting! She scrunches up her face in concentration. _Bang! _The door from the compartment is opened showing a sheepish looking girl. "I did not mean to slam the door like this.. I mean, it was kind of aggressive, I guess," she quickly mumbles. "Oh, and I mean do you mind if I sit here?"

Tonks smiles eagerly. She'll be able to change her face at will some day. "Course not, sit down," she says, "Oh, I am Tonks, by the way." She says with a wave of her hand.

"Sarah," The girl introduces herself.

Tonks then leans forward. "So do you know how we get sorted?"

"No," the girl says. "My father is a muggle and my mother a squib, so it was quite a surprise." Tonks eyes widened at the word squib. "They never really told me about magic. I don't think mother likes the subject much."

Tonks felt a bit shied away by how open the girl was. "My mum grew up in a really posh pureblood family and married a muggle. They disowned her. At least I will never have to go to boring parties and learn how to dance."

Sarah smiled relieved at Tonks words. The door opens again, now more calmly revealing a collected boy. He was quite handsome and had thick, brown curls. "John Dawlish," he said, "Can I join you?"

"Course, come in," Tonks says wildly gesturing her arms with a kind smile on her face, "This here is Sarah and I am Tonks."

"Pleasure," the boy says politely, "So what house do you think you'll be in? I hope I will be in Gryffindor, just like my father. He is an auror."

"Not Slytherin," Sarah says with a shrug.

John Dawlish then looks expectantly at Tonks. She shrugs. "I wouldn't mind Slytherin. It was my mum's house and she's great. I would not really mind any of the houses. Do you know how we get sorted?"

"I- no," the boy shrugs, "It does not really matter. I know I belong in Gryffindor."

Sarah shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm sorry, but my mom never really told me-"

"About the houses?" Tonks asks.

"And the sorting?" Sarah asks shyly. "I only know her family was in Slytherin and put her into a children's home when it was clear she couldn't do magic. We just don't really talk about it."

Tonks and John Dawlish then started to explain all about the houses.

"My mum was in Slytherin which is for the cunning and ambitious," Tonks starts.

"Well," John fills in, "Ravenclaw is for the witty and intelligent and Gryffindor- the best house if you ask me - is for the brave and courageous."

"You forgot about Hufflepuff," Tonks reminds him.

"Yeah, well," John reacts carelessly, "Hufflepuff is also one of the houses. Not one I would want to be sorted in." He finishes dismissively.

"Well," Tonks says fiercely, " I would not mind to be sorted in Hufflepuff. It is for the just and hardworking." And she felt she meant it. Had she not tried really hard at learning how to use her metamorphmagis ability?

"If you say so," John says with a shrug.

"Anyways," Tonks continues, "My mum did not want to tell me how we get sorted, so I've no clue."

John leans back relaxed. "Nor I-"

"Anything of the trolley dears?" A voice then interrupted them. As the candy women continued her way around the train, she left Tonks, John and Sarah behind with a pile of different types of candy.

The train ride was long and Tonks felt cooped up in the train. They talked about classes and what they knew about the castle and played some rounds of exploding snaps. Then the train had arrived.

"First years' First years," a booming voice shouted. They followed the large man towards a lake. "First years in the boat, no more than four to each!" Tonks walked to one of the boats but lost her balance and clashed into the redheaded boy who had been so excited about dragons. He fell in the lake with a loud splash. Tonks felt herself blush and knew her hair must have also changed colour along with her cheeks. "Come on! In the boats- What's all this commotion ab-" The large man said as he was walking towards Tonks. She heard some kids snicker at the redheaded boy. "Oh, didya fell off the boat?" Tonks quickly joined the boat with John, Sarah and another girl. "Wow, your hair," Sarah blurts out. "Oh Merlin a kid fell in the water. Did you not just stand there? Did you see anything?" Tonks looked to the redheaded boy that glared at her as she said "No, nothing." She felt her hair turn even brighter if possible.

As the boats started moving she heard Charlie and the large man that was apparently the groundkeeper called Hagrid strike up a conversation. Soon Charlie started telling about dragons which Hagrid apparently found very interesting as well.

Then the castle came in view and Tonks was amazed by it. Hagrid led the first years towards a strict-looking woman. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. You will form a line and wait for your turn to be sorted." She then started to explain more about the sorting, but Tonks was not listening anymore as she was looking around and trying to peak into the great hall. Then the professor shrieked "Never in all my years- what happened to you?" She was preening at the soaked boy and Tonks felt herself blush again. Shoot!

After professor McGonagall dried the boy with a swish of her wand, she signed for the first years to follow her into the great hall where the sorting started. John was one of the first to be sorted and indeed ended up in Gryffindor. Finally it was her turn.

"Nymphadora Tonks," McGonagall called as Tonks flushed with embarrassment. She crossed her arms. "It's Tonks," she shouted as she sat down with all eyes on her. Some were whispering. Shoot, her hair was now bright pink instead of the mousy brown colour it had been before. "Tonks, eh," the sorting hat whispered into her ears. Being called Tonks immediately calmed her down. "Hmm, a temper. Not afraid to speak up, aren't you? Honest as well." The sorting hat laughs. "And ooh what's that? A troublemaker aren't you? Clumsy as well. No, no of course, it is not your fault some idiot put a laundry basket in your sleeping room. You are trying hard are you not? You do not mind putting in some effort.. You definitely know right from wrong, oh, I know just where to put you: HUFFLEPUFF." Tonks stands up and walks towards the hufflepuff table quickly. She is looking around her excitedly. She cannot wait to explore the whole castle after all the stories from her mother.


End file.
